ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Humungousaur
Humungousaur is Ben's third strength alien, twenty-third alien overall, third alien in Alien Force, and first alien in Ultimate Alien. (Humungousaur/Gallery of Variants) Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Muscular humanoid with dinosaur-like face, green eyes, tan stomach, brown skin, Omnitrix on chest, well-defined muscles, and long tail. *Big Alien Force: Same as Alien Force but with spikes on head and tail and armor plates. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Alien Force but with black briefs, green sash across chest, and nose on forehead. Powers *Super strength *Growing *Enhanced durability Appearances Total: 70 (60 by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E2 Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 S1E5 All That Glitters S1E6 Max Out S1E7 Pier Pressure S1E10 Paradox S1E11 Be-Knighted S2E1 Darkstar Rising x2 S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy (Albedo) x2 S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy S2E7 Grounded S2E8 Voided S2E9 Inside Man S2E11 Unearthed S2E13 War of the Worlds: Part 2 S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 S3E5 Simple S3E6 Vreedle, Vreedle S3E7 Single Handed x2 S3E8 If All Else Fails S3E10 Ghost Town S3E12 Busy Box S3E12 Busy Box (Naljian Destructor) x2 S3E14 Primus (Azmuth) S3E16 The Secret of Chromastone S3E17 Above and Beyond x2 S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Bioids) Ben 10: Alien Swarm Total: 34 (27 by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E1 Fame S1E2 Duped S1E4 Video Games x2 S1E6 Too Hot to Handle S1E9 Hero Time x2 S1E10 Ultimate Aggregor S1E11 Map of Infinity S1E13 Deep S1E14 Where the Magic Happens S1E15 Perplexahedron S1E17 ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage S1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy S1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1 S2E2 Eye of the Beholder S2E4 The Big Story (Plant Clone) S2E5 Girl Trouble x2 S2E6 Revenge of the Swarm S2E7 The Creature From Beyond S2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen S2E12 Prisoner Number 75 Is Missing S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice S3E11 Solitary Alignment x3 S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen) S3E14 Couples Retreat x2 S3E15 Catch A Falling Star S3E16 The Eggman Cometh S3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (Alpha) Total: 35 (32 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's fourth Ultimate alien, thirty-seventh alien overall, and eighteenth alien in Ultimate Alien. Bio Appearance *Similar to Alien Force Humungousaur but with green skin, black shell on back, spikes on shel land chest, black spiked helmet, spiked bal on tail, and missile launchers on fingers. Powers *Super strength *Enhanced durability *Missile hands Appearances Total: 13 (9 by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Albedo) Total: 2 (0 by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E6 Too Hot to Handle S1E9 Hero Time S1E14 Where the Magic Happens S1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy S2E5 Girl Trouble S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns (Ben 10,000) x2 S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice x2 S3E11 Solitary Alignment S3E14 Couples Retreat Total: 11 (9 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Will not appear Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens